Only On The Darkest Night
by xXAutumnessXx
Summary: Alice and Bella are best friends. Then they meet Jasper and Edward at the mall. Everything seemed to be going great, then Alice has an unexplainable vision.


This is my first fan fiction story. I hope you like it

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer gets credit for that.**

Chapter One: Who is he?

BPOV

"Alice, he's not even looking at us," I informed Alice as she gazed at him with loving eyes.

"Yes he is. If I can see his face, he's clearly looking at us," Alice notified me.

I sighed. He was good looking, so why would he look at me? He deserved a way better girl than clumsy me.

Alice go to the mall weekly. I never even really buy anything. She just thinks I should wear this and that, and whatever those are. She's a maniac at the mall. Good news: she buys all the stuff.

Alice excitedly grabbed my arm, and dragged me to him. This whole time I thought she was talking about the shorter one, but instead she dragged me over to the guy next to him.

Alice got on her I-know-what-I'm-doing-face. Alice was my best friend, but she always tries to be a matchmaker. Alice suddenly froze in place. "Alice, come on." I glanced at her and I could tell she was having a vision.

APOV

I knew what was happening. I stopped. Another vision. My eyes glazed over, and I clicked into vision mode, as Bella likes to call it.

_I saw me and the cute guy. We were walking through a big, white, empty house. We were holding hands and talking about memories._

Then I was back. I looked at Bella. She pulled me aside to talk about what I saw.

"What did you see?" Bella questioned me with a smile on her face. Did I look happy or something?

"Oh nothing... Except that me and that boy were-" Then I was rudely cut-off by Bella's blabbering.

"You and that boy were what?" Bella asked.

"Well, I was about to get there, Mrs.Impatient-I-Have-To-Know-Everything-That-Goes-On-In-Alice's-Personal-Life," I told her as I rolled my eyes.

"Well," Bella grumpily said.

"As I was saying, me and him were holding hands talking about our old friends, and new things. We were in a beautiful house, and... and... Yeah," I explained to her.

BPOV

THIS IS NOT FAIR! She gets the guy of her dreams, while I am probably one of those "old friends" she was talking about. I wanted to tell her that she should watch her back, but instead a simple, "Yay" came out.

Alice looked dissappointed. She was probably expecting me to jump up in the air and raise my fists and say, "I am so jealous of you! Congrats on your happiness!" But instead she got a one-cyllable word.

When I snapped out of my thoughts, Alice wasn't by my side. I looked over at her to see that she was talking to that guy. "Let her have her fun," I told myself. I just walked over with her and stayed quiet.

"Bella, this is Edward and Jasper," Alice introduced to me. I couldn't tell which was which.

"Uhm, hi Jasper," I said to the shorter one. That was a mistake.

"Actually, I'm Edward," he told me.

"Oh sorry!" I apologized, embarassed.

EPOV

Who is she? She is so... pretty. She smells good too. Wait, she's looking at me.

"So, do you like food?" Oh, that was a dumb question.

"Uh, yeah...? I generally like food," she said to me.

What was I thinking? I don't eat food. Oh well, she does.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" I asked her.

BPOV

WOAH! Is he asking me out? I don't even eat food. Well, I guess you can call deer food.

"Yeah, sure. Why not," I agreed.

He smiled and Alice started to laugh.

APOV

Can't either of them tell that we are all vampires? Gosh, they are so ignorant. You'd think that they would figure it out by now.

Grrr, I couldn't take it. "Vampires are fun." What was that? Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Vampires are fun?" Jasper questioned. Yeah, it was a dumb thing to say, but maybe they understood.

"So, food it is," Edward said to Bella. NO!

"I LIKE VAMPIRES!" I yelled. An old lady looked at me. She just continued walking. When will they just get it already? I am completely embarassing myself.

Why can't they just see that me and Bella are vampires, too?

EPOV

Oh. I feel really stupid now. Luckily I listened into Alice's thoughts, otherwise we would just sit there staring at eachother, not eating food.

"So, you wanna just go-" see a movie.

"Yeah, pizza? Or macaroni?" She aksed me.

Oh well, I guess we can go get food. She doesn't seem to notice that I'm a vampire. She'll get it eventually.

And before I knew it, we were sitting at a table, staring at eachother, not eating food.

APOV

Ha, this is so hilarious! I can't believe they still don't get it. I just want to yell it to everyone, but vampires are not normal.

BPOV

Well, what now? "So..."

Edward looked down at his food. "So..."

This was really embarassing.

"I guess I'll just take a bite of this... food..." I said akwardly.

"OK, you do that. I'll just watch you," he replied.

Great, I can't eat this. What is it? I don't know what Alice ordered me.

Why is Alice struggling not to laugh. I tuned into her thoughts.

Alice's thoughts: I can't believe they haven't figured it out yet. They are both vampires, can't they just figure it out?

Wow, I felt really stupid.

"Um, Edward," I tried to get his attention.

"Yeah?" He responded.

I tried to say this really quick. "So, your a vampire too?" I don't think he understood me.

EPOV

I eat raw poo? What'd she say? She is talking waaaay too fast.

BPOV

"You go bite on things," I said a lot slower. I couldn't say that he was a vampire in front of all these people.

EPOV

OH! She knows I am a vampire.

"Yeah, I bite things," that was smooth, Edward, smooth.

She laughed. I hope she likes me.

BPOV

I hope he likes me.

APOV

I love happy endings!

I froze.

_Bella and Edward were talking to each other in some bedroom. Bella was crying and said what sounded like, "I don't want them to get me." Edward looked nervous. "No one's going to get you. Alice, come tell her that Victoria is not going to get her._

Victoria? Who's Victoria?

BPOV

Alice was having a vision. I'll just ask her about it later. When she snapped back to reality, she had a frightened look on her face. Normally Alice's visions are good. What could be wrong?


End file.
